


The Black Canary Rises

by ilithiyarys



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 11:59 AU, Arrow AU, Earth-3, Gen, Laurel Lance deserved better, Mentions of Batman - Freeform, Mentions of Superman, Metahumans, Supergirl Crossover, The Black Canary, a lotta lady friendships and I LIVE for it, supergirl - Freeform, the only supergirl-arrow crossover I will allow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#LaurelLanceDeservedBetter</p><p>After Laurel Lance from Earth-1's unfortunate passing, Dinah Laurel Lance of Earth-3 begins to have intense visions and dreams of a vigilante called "the Black Canary." And after events similar from these dreams and visions come to light, Laurel reaches out to the one female vigilante and Superhero she knows of: Supergirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing her into the Supergirl universe now. I'm still so sad. I'm gonna give Laurel the story she deserves. I'm gonna try to write her similar to the comics, but because this is Earth-3, Laurel does have a different life; different family, different backstory. And finally, the Black Canary shall rise again.
> 
> AKA The Earth-3 Black Canary origin story (please read end notes!)

_She runs through the endless hallways, attempting to elude any prisoners. She has no idea why she's here, or how she got here. It seems as though she were in the middle of a prison breakout._

_As she turns the corner, she sees two women, dressed in red and black leather, fighting off multiple prisoners._

_It was strange, seeing such strangely-dressed women fighting with such grace. Their fighting style was like nothing she's ever seen before. Who are these women? Why are they dressed like that? She notices their weapons of choice; the red-masked vigilante's choice was a bow & arrow. The other, a police baton. Then the realization strikes her: they're vigilantes. As they finish off the last prisoner, they part ways. _

_For some reason, she finds herself drawn to the blonde woman in the black mask. So she follows her._

_She keeps her distance, for safety reasons. But she follows her, watching as the masked woman enters what seems to be the prison cafeteria. She joins two other vigilantes; a large man, wearing a helmet, and another masked man, using the bow and arrow, much like the other woman in red she'd seen earlier. What is going on?_

_She's unable to hear what's happening, but a prisoner - a bleach blonde prisoner - manages to get his hands on a gun. He points it toward  one of the vigilante members, ordering one of his henchmen to hold him hostage. He's threatening to kill him. She's now clenching her fists, but holds back._

_His name is Andrew, the man being held hostage. The man pointing a gun at him demands the vigilantes to put their weapons down, saying awful things about what he'd do if they didn't comply; so they comply._

_They put their weapons away, allowing the henchmen to hold them back._

_"Now, was that so hard?" He says. There's a bit of a pause before he begins walking toward that Andrew guy. "I believe you have something for me."_

_Andrew shoves the hostage taker away, handing something over to the blonde man. She knew what was happening; a classic double cross. There's clear tension in the room, as the vigilantes begin to struggle against their captors. The blonde man gives a sinister grin, revealing that Andrew had been working for him all along._

_She tunes them out, shocked by what she was seeing._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, the blonde man was shot with two arrows. The masked woman in red was back. All hell broke loose, as the vigilantes began fighting off their captors. What is going on?! She watches the vigilantes fight. She sees the blonde man began pulling out the arrows from his chest, touching the weird sculpture on the table. It begins to glow._  

_Then the vigilante traitor shoots one of their own men._

_A weird, spirit thing begins to escape the dead man on the floor, sucking the remainder of life from its host. It makes its way into the psychotic blonde man, who begins laughing. Then somehow, he stops the team of vigilantes in their tracks; as if he were using magic._

_She loses track of what they're saying. She hears things like, "Green Arrow", "Oliver Queen", and "Ms. Lance,"_

_Ms. Lance? Is that supposed to be me? What the hell is going on?_

_Suddenly, she's seeing the world through the masked woman's eyes. She's staring right at the blonde man, as he goes on, saying things about how this "Ms. Lance" and her father working together, making a promise about keeping her safe. However, she learns that her father had betrayed the man. The Green Arrow interrupts, managing to shoot an arrow right at the man in front of her. But the arrow is stopped in his hands, further confirming his magic-eqsue powers. Then he goes on saying, "I want to give your father a message," and stabs her._

Dinah Laurel Lance jolts from her bed, struggling to catch her breath from what seemed to be the most realistic and terrifying dream she's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for having to put you Laurel fans through that scene again... I needed a premise to introduce Earth-3 Laurel's origin story. To me, this approach was the way that made the most sense to me. I will explain: much like Siobhan Smythe's/Silver Banshee's TV story, I wanted Laurel to experience some kind of "awakening" through dreams and visions of Earth-1 Laurel. This introduces her to the world of vigilante heroism. Although she doesn't quite understand why she's having these dreams and why these dreams are recurring, she sets off on her own journey to understand what's happening to her. Along that journey, she begins discovering things she's never known before. She meets new people. Experiences loss. Tragedy. Pain. She goes through some stuff that may throw her off the rails. She finds comfort in good people. She finds her way. This is my version of her origin story.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing more about vigilantes and superheroes from the news, Laurel begins to piece together some similarities in her dream with reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As revealed in the Supergirl-Flash crossover, there is in fact, a Star and Central City. However, I decided to make Laurel from Seattle, and later on you'll see why.

_Breathe, Laurel, you're not dead._  

She's had these dreams and visions before, but never like this. Laurel had dreamt about this place called "Star City" and "Central City," finding herself roaming the same alleyways and streets. But these masked heroes - these vigilantes - were never in her dreams. She's never seen them before. 

The world she's been seeing in her dreams was through that woman's eyes.

The masked woman in black she's been seeing in her dreams was _her_.

And she got _stabbed_.

Laurel turns to her side, reaching for her phone. _8:30am._

Thankfully, it's a Saturday morning, so she didn't have to come into work today. 

She's got a wicked headache, and for some reason, the dream left her with an pounding ache in her abdomen; almost as if she were actually stabbed like she was in her dream. Laurel kicked the covers off, making her way into the bathroom.

The dirty blonde gazed into the mirror. She felt strange. _That woman in my dream… Ms. Lance? Is that supposed to be me?_ _That's not possible. I'm no hero. Why am I having these dreams?_

The throbbing in her torso becomes somewhat of a nuisance, so she lifts up her shirt, finding a mark, just under her right breast. 

_What in the actual hell? This can't be right… I've never seen that before. How is this possible?_

It's not quite a scar, yet the situation was unsettling. The mark wasn't there yesterday. It wasn't there the day before that. There was never a mark there, ever. Chills ran down her spine, thinking about how the blonde man in her dream had stabbed her with an arrow, only to find the next morning she had a mark, marking the spot she'd been stabbed in her dream. An overwhelming feeling of anxiety and unease came upon her.

_This can't be real._

Flashes of the woman's masked face appeared before her eyes. Startled, she sucked in a sharp breath. She was staring at the masked woman, as if she were staring at herself. Something stuck out about the masked woman; her pained eyes pierced through the mirror, as if they were trying to give her a message.

Laurel shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What is happening to me?" She whispers to herself.

_I'm going crazy._

She glances once more into the mirror, meeting the gaze of her own tired eyes. The masked woman was no longer staring at her, much to her relief. She turns the tap on, splashing some water on her face.

When she finishes her morning routine, she heads to the kitchen. Laurel turns the television on as she prepares a meal for herself. Still reeling from her dream, she pondered her career, and the awfully strange sense of déjà vu that was going on.

She was born into a military family. Her late father, Lawrence "Larry" Lance, served with the US Army, later becoming a police captain with the Seattle Police Department. Her estranged mother, Dinah Drake-Lance was part of a shadowy military operations branch. She also had a sister, Sara Lance, who had served in the military, but was declared MIA when her unit was ambushed in Syria. To this day, there'd been no findings of any bodies from her unit. As far as the world was concerned, they were still missing.

At age 31, and unlike her younger sister, she hadn't quite followed her parents' footsteps into the military. But she succeeded in the law-enforcing, legal department. Her career was flourishing, making her one of the most recognizable prosecutors in Seattle. Her office currently holds the record for most criminals prosecuted in a single year. And unfortunately, that made her an enemy to the criminals she had put away.

But she loves what she does. As a child until now, it's always been her dream to put the bad people away. After her father's murder, her estranged mother's death, and her sister's disappearance, the core of her work became so much more important to her.

Laurel had just flipped her omelette when something from the news catches her attention; media magnate Cat Grant has just reported a story that Supergirl from National City had just saved the entire city from mass destruction.

Cat Grant. She's always admired the powerful businesswoman. She admired women with positions of power. However, she disliked the media, especially during a high-profile trial; the paparazzi that swarmed the courthouse; the various news outlets that alters the story for the sake of attracting people to their channel; and desperate journalists' articles and stories that would float online for the sake of grabbing people's attention. She strongly disliked that aspect of the media.

The blonde is drawn to the television, watching more coverage of Supergirl. She's heard stories of Supergirl before; and the occasional destruction that came from the hero fighting crime. She's also heard of Superman, and Batman, and knows of the long list of crazy villains that roam around Metropolis, Gotham, and most recently, National City, which causes her to wonder if she's prosecuted any criminals on their way to becoming "villains."

She shakes off the crazy thought, continuing on watching the news.

Supergirl was a newer hero; she'd only revealed herself to the world a few months ago. She seemed to be donning the same crest Superman bore on his chest, but the fact that there was a female superhero in the light, piqued her interest. She'd hoped to meet this Supergirl one day.

Laurel's phone vibrates, interrupting her train of thought. She slides her finger across the screen, reading the message her colleague had sent her. 

_Complications in the trial. Need you at the office ASAP._

Laurel sighs. _On my day off, too._ The message sent her into a frenzy, rushing all over her apartment to grab her briefcase, purse, coffee, and keys. Within two minutes, she was out of the apartment.

The dirty blonde was so preoccupied on the phone, that she hadn't noticed the man in the black car parked outside, watching her as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things: a) I decided to keep Laurel's occupation kind of the same. I did play with other options with her as something in the crime-fighting capacity; either military, law enforcement, government agencies. I ended up with Laurel back in the legal department, because Laurel as a prosecutor/DA made the most sense to me for this narrative. Please forgive me for legal inaccuracies, as I have absolutely no expertise in the world of law and legal careers. I had to consult wikipedia for basic knowledge ha (obviously a great creative choice considering the other options I have a better knowledge and understanding in, right?) I actually wanted to make her a judge, but I had a different idea where she could take her legal career instead. Being a judge would hinder her story later on, so you'll have to wait and see! b) because we're diving into the multiverse, I'd assume the rules of the multiverse would apply: if there's a Sara Lance on Earth-1, there has to be an earth-3 equivalent, or doppelgänger. In this case, she's a doppelgänger. I know I wanted to make this kind of like the comics, but again, this is what makes sense to me. c) Larry Lance is an equivalent to Quentin. Not quite a doppelganger, but very similar, hence the name change from arrow canon to comic canon. d) Also, the canon Supergirl timeline will be the same here, but we won't meet Supergirl and the gang until a few chapters later. So you'll have to wait just a little longer, but I PROMISE it'll have such a cool payoff! Anyway, thanks again for reading, commenting and giving kudos! It means so much to me! Keep the comments coming, I love hearing feedback!


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's dreams about vigilante heroes and villains become a terrifying reality when she is kidnapped by one of her own enemies, and he's out for her blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger/content warning: some really dark stuff happens in this chapter. If you're not into blood or people getting hurt, you have a chance to look away! You have been warned!
> 
> I also apologize for the late update, I actually ran into a bit of writer's block. Funny how these things hit you in the most inconvenient times. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

Her eyes shot open as she sucked in a sharp breath. It was pitch black, and she felt some kind of hood over her head. It didn't take long for her to notice that her wrists were tied to something above her head. Despite the pounding headache and her aching face, Laurel was able to recall what happened.

She was at the precinct's parking garage, heading toward her car. The case called for some new evidence that demanded a reconsideration of charges against the suspect. 

The prosecutor had the keys in one hand, ready to open the door when someone grabbed her from behind. Laurel struggled with her captor, but ultimately was unable to subdue him. She tried to resort to the basic training Sara had taught her; throwing kicks, punches, and using her body as a weapon, but they seemed to be missing their mark. He used it to his advantage; he'd gone behind her, kicking at the back of her leg. Her knee buckled, and she'd collapsed to the ground. The man pushed her onto her back, slamming his elbow into her face. A loud crack was heard, and her head snapped backwards, hitting the ground with much force. 

Little black dots began flashing into her vision. It wasn't quite the knockout blow, but it was close enough. Her entire face felt like it was broken; her nose and left cheekbone starting to swell up. She felt the attacker kneeling over her, pushing his forearm against her throat. He was cutting off her airway; every inch of her body losing its strength with the lack of oxygen. Laurel was unable to move, as if she'd lost control of her limbs; feeling as if there were no signal coming from her brain to tell her arms and legs to kick back at her attacker. She began losing consciousness, and eventually, her body went limp. The man had placed a black hood over her head, dragging her into his van.  

Laurel's body ached from the uncomfortable position she was in. Her hands had been tied so tightly to whatever was hanging her up, that the rope binding her wrists chafed against her skin with every little movement she made.

The black hood over her head prohibited her from determining what kind of surrounding she was being held captive at; she couldn't make an accurate analysis of her location, what time of day or night it was, or if there was anything around that could help her escape. Everything was pitch black. 

Then a sound came from afar. Some kind of door had been opened; her body immediately tensed, hearing footsteps inch closer and closer toward her position. She felt her captor standing over her as he removed the hood from her head. 

Her eyes took a moment to readjust, but she was able to make out that she was being held in some kind of abandoned factory. She looked up at her hands and saw they were tied to a forklift. 

"Good, you're awake," he greeted, walking away from her. Laurel's body tensed upon hearing his voice. She recognized this voice. He was wearing a ski mask, but her eyes darted to his right arm. 

The military tattoo. Laurel's eyes widened at the man in front of her. 

_Ian Marx. Ex-military, and dishonourably discharged. Charged with three counts of rape from his time in active duty. Has quite the rap sheet; multiple counts of domestic violence and abuse at home._

Laurel had set up his ex-wife and child in the witness protection program in the event of his release or escape. She knew what this was about, and a mild panic set off in her head. He's going to want to know where they are and will do anything to find out.

"I'm guessing you've already figured out who I am, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase," he pulled off his mask.

It was him. 

Marx crept closer toward the dirty blonde, leaning toward her face. 

"I'm only going to ask this once before things get real messy. Where the hell is my family," he threatened. Laurel glared at him, intent on not saying a word.  

He scoffed to the lack of a response. "I knew you'd be difficult," he chuckled, landing a jab right into her abdomen. She breathed out in pain, but refused to cry or whimper in front of him. She wouldn't dare giving him the satisfaction. 

"You're pathetic," Laurel snarled. 

Marx laughed, pulling out a knife. "Oh, I'm just gettin' started."

The prosecutor defiantly clenched her jaw in anticipation of what would happen next. "Do your worst. I will never tell you where they are. Never." 

He scraped his thumb against the blade of the knife, checking its sharpness. Marx turned around, grabbing her chin with one hand, waving the knife in the other. "You know, torture has a funny way of making people talk. Even the strongest ones. Everyone talks, Miss Lance," he says, as he pushes the knife down her forearm. 

She bit down her tongue, trying not to scream.

 

**Two hours later**

Laurel let out a pained cry, as he plunged the knife into her shoulder.  

The pain was unbearable. She was close to breaking. An unsettling amount of her own blood pooled on the floor beneath her. She'd reached the point where her body couldn't take any more much longer; her exposed skin burned from the cold air; her limbs screamed and ached in protest; her face throbbing in pain.  

But he wouldn't give up. He paced in front of her, waiting for her to recuperate before starting again. Marx scoffed, pointing the knife at her direction. 

"I'm going to give you one more chance, so let's try this again," he snarled through his teeth. He was impatient with the uncooperative woman in front of him. "Where are they!" Marx demanded, holding her chin up. Through her non-swollen eye, she did her best to glare at him. "Go. To. Hell." she spat; her bloody saliva hitting him in the eye. 

That set him off.  

"That's it!" he roared. Marx grabbed her by the hair, pushing the knife into her abdomen. The shock of the cold blade in her body stirred up something in her body; a strange surge of electricity coursed through her veins, giving her an intense impulse to scream. 

So she did.  

A sonic, surreal scream escaped from Laurel's lips, somehow managing to blast her torturer all the way across the room. Shelves collapsed on top of him. Her scream caused windows and glass to shatter all around the factory, misplacing machinery and shelves, and even causing some metal from the factory's machines to bend. 

Just how prolonged her scream turned out to be left her in a confused and shocked state. And as the blood loss from her wounds from flexing every muscle and fibre of her being was used to scream, her body completely gave out; she slipped away into unconsciousness.

About twenty minutes later, medics and police had arrived on the scene. They'd gotten calls from some bystanders who had complained about an awful sound coming from the factory, whom had temporarily damaged hearing from the noise. They saw that the building had nearly collapsed on itself, and reported it. 

The police had found Ian Marx dead at the scene. He was crushed by the shelving that collapsed on top of him after being thrown into the wall. The detectives were startled with what possibly could've thrown a two hundred pound, six-foot-three man with a massive build, into a wall with such force. What puzzled them even more was the fact that there were no reports of any natural disasters in the area; no earthquakes or tornadoes. There were no findings from the K9 unit for any kind of bombs in the area, or any kind of explosive threat.

To the detectives, policemen and women, firefighters and first responders working the scene, it was unsettling how the factory came to be. No bomb, no explosives, nothing that could generate that kind of damage. Witnesses claimed that there was a sound that caused the windows to shatter; a sound with a high enough frequency to nearly demolish a building, but they were unable to find such a device that could transmit that kind of noise, let alone a device at all.

They'd also found a woman, hanging by her wrists from a forklift. She was unconscious, bleeding from various wounds all over her body. Despite her injuries, they immediately recognized her as DA Laurel Lance. Everyone knew her; she'd visited nearly every single precinct, making the effort to work closely with the SPD detectives and cops to establish and maintain a good standing. And it worked; everyone loved her. That's what made her one of the best prosecutors in Seattle. 

Surprisingly, her area of the factory was not damaged. But that wasn't their concern; their main concern was saving her life. They could ask questions later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. How cool was that? Laurel's powers have been "awakened."
> 
> Any GA comic fans in the house? I did pull some from the "The Longbow Hunters" comic, however, I changed a few things, most prominently Oliver Queen/Green Arrow not being there at all to rescue her (again, this is an Earth-3 Laurel/Supergirl story, so you'll see what happens later on!) (and also because she don't need to be saved cause she can save herself amirite?! ha) And from the comic, instead of her losing her cry, she "awakened" it, in the same sense Silver Banshee had on Supergirl. So this is basically her metahuman power awakening. I'm also not very well-versed in the GA comics (or DC for the matter) either, so I can only apologize! I did do a little research here and there, but again, not an expert. Just getting some inspiration & ideas, and then letting my imagination run wild. I really, really hope it suffices.
> 
> Also, if you're wondering why I've been calling her Laurel and not Dinah, again, you'll find out soon so don't worry! Haha anyway, thanks again for reading folks!

**Author's Note:**

> A few things: a) I decided to keep Laurel's occupation kind of the same. I did play with other options with her as something in the crime-fighting capacity; either military, law enforcement, government agencies. I ended up with Laurel back in the legal department, because Laurel as a prosecutor/DA made the most sense to me for this narrative. Please forgive me for legal inaccuracies, as I have absolutely no expertise in the world of law and legal careers. I had to consult wikipedia for basic knowledge ha (obviously a great creative choice considering the other options I have a better knowledge and understanding in, right?) I actually wanted to make her a judge, but I had a different idea where she could take her legal career instead. Being a judge would hinder her story later on, so you'll have to wait and see! b) because we're diving into the multiverse, I'd assume the rules of the multiverse would apply: if there's a Sara Lance on Earth-1, there has to be an earth-3 equivalent, or doppelgänger. In this case, she's a doppelgänger. I know I wanted to make this kind of like the comics, but again, this is what makes sense to me. c) Larry Lance is an equivalent to Quentin. Not quite a doppelganger, but very similar, hence the name change from arrow canon to comic canon. d) Also, the canon Supergirl timeline will be the same here, but we won't meet Supergirl and the gang until a few chapters later. So you'll have to wait just a little longer, but I PROMISE it'll have such a cool payoff! Anyway, thanks again for reading, commenting and giving kudos! It means so much to me! Keep the comments coming, I love hearing feedback!


End file.
